Sybil Branson
This is the page for '''Lady Sybil Crawley-Branson', daughter of Lord and Lady Grantham. For her young daughter, see Miss Sybil Branson.'' ''' Sybil Cora Branson (nee Crawley) '''was the third and youngest daughter of Robert and Cora Crawley. Biography 1912-1914 As a teenager, Sybil was always kind, caring and courteous to anyone who met her, even the servants.' In no time at all, she had captured the heart and romantic affections of the chauffeur, Tom Branson. She appeared to equally like him, even though she was was unsure of what she really felt about him. In 1914, she was presented during her coming-out ball at the age of eighteen. According to her mother, she was a great success in London. Much to the displeasure of her father, she was interested in the election for women's right to vote. She even disobeyed her father to go see the meetings by deceiving Tom to take her there. Knowing how furious her father would be with Tom, Sybil firmly defended him. 1916-1919 Two years later, Sybil expressed her sadness and worry for how many young men were sacrificing their lives for their country; while she wasted her own, which made her feel useless. She then took a position as a nurse at the local hospital to help the wounded soldiers rest and recuperate. She aided the rest of the family and other nurses in turning Downton into a temporary Convalescent Home. Although, she still remained undecided about her true feelings toward Tom Branson, and assured him that she would give him her answer until the War ended; which was November 11, 1918. A few months after World War I had ended, she had finally came to her decision and accepted Tom's proposal; determined to escape her old life and start anew with him. Knowing that her family would disapprove, Sybil had eloped with Tom to Getna Green and stayed at the Swan Inn. However, she was found out her elder sisters, who convinced her that telling her parents would have been better than sneaking off like a thief in the night. She agreed to return, but assured Tom that she would still be true to him, no matter what the consequences. She remained fiercely determined when Robert threatened her by saying that she would no longer be presented at either court or London, which she couldn't have cared less. She said that she would stay one week, not wanting to ruin Matthew and Lavinia's wedding. After which, she and Tom would be married and live in Dublin, Ireland. However, when Lavinia had died from the Spanish flu, she attended the funeral alongside Tom. About to leave, she was surprised but joyful when her father had relented and gave him blessing to her marrying the chauffeur, as it was she wanted more than anything. Christmas at Downton Abbey Although she never appeared during Christmas and New Year's Eve or New Year's Day, 1920, Sybil was mentioned by her parents, who still were not happy with their youngest daughter's choice of husband. She had written a letter to her mother, sending her love to everyone and revealing that she was pregnant with Tom's child, and that they should not tell anyone, not even her sisters. 1920 One year later, Sybil returned from Ireland to stay for a few days, as her maternal grandmother was coming for Mary and Matthew's wedding. Alone with Mary, she assured her eldest sister that she never regretted her marriage to a chauffeur, as he was a wonderful man and wished that they would come to know him better. She then informed Sybil that the entire Grey family would be coming for dinnertime; including Larry who had had a crush on Sybil since they were young. She was later appalled upon learning that Larry had deliberately put a pill in her husband's drink, which made him intoxicated and rude. She went to take Tom upstairs, where Matthew defended him by stating that he wanted Tom as his best man; for which she was grateful. Some months later, Sybil had contacted Edith from a phone-line in Dublin, saying that "no one had stopped her" before putting down the phone. She was revealed to have run off, intending to follow her husband back home to Yorkshire, England, regardless of her pregnancy. Her actions had angered her family. In their bedroom, she confronted Tom about his going to secret meetings; where the attacks were being planned out and wondered what else he had not told her. She showed her determination that they must remain at Downton and allow their child be born here, as they needed peace and safety, and that Downton could offer them both. Motherhood and Death Sybil was lying in her room, feeling very pregnant and weary. She admitted to Mary that she was he side of a house, that her back ached, her ankles were swollen, and that her head ached. She said that, though she did believe in God, but did not care about Feast Days or Deadly Sins. She expressed concern that her desire for the baby to be Catholic, which would have had to be done at Downton, would casue tension between her and the family; particularly her father. Tom stayed by her side, worried about her condition, which seemed to be worsening. Hearing that Tom wanted to go to Liverpool and work with cars again, she told him to promise her that they would no go backwards. She lay back and groaned from pain, saying that they should just "lie back and look at the stars." Personality To all, Sybil remained kind, caring and generous to people both above and below her. She had believed that all women should vote, and disliked any kind of violence, deception or deceit. She had expressed sympathy for those less fortunate than her, and believed that class and rank had no power over her. She was also headstrong and free-spirited. Appearances References Branson, Sybil Branson, Sybil Branson, Sybil Branson, Sybil Branson, Sybil Branson, Sybil Branson, Sybil